


Plot Bunny Paradise (AKA shit I will probebly never finish and you are welcome to finish yourself)

by TT_Angst_Queen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky the Vampire Slayer, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Bunnies go to a good home, Vampire Slayer Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: *points To Title* CAN'T YOU READ!!!!!!! lol





	Plot Bunny Paradise (AKA shit I will probebly never finish and you are welcome to finish yourself)

“You know what I should be doing right now?” Bucky asked grumpily, swinging his legs lazily.

 

“No,” his watcher sighed, rubbing the goatee on his chin. “But I’m pretty sure you’re going to tell me anyw-”

 

“Drinking,” Bucky interrupted Tony, who rolled his eyes. “Maybe with my friends, since it’s, you know, my 26th birthday?” Bucky groaned, running a hand through his long hair, tying it back in a messy bun, and adjusting his scarf. 

 

“Yeah, well I’m pretty sure your sacred duty is a bit more important then your party plans, Barnes,” Tony smirked, making Bucky pout.

 

Jumping off his seat, Bucky waved his hand around at their surroundings.

 

“I should be celebrating the day my mother pushed me out-”

 

“First of all, ew-”

 

“Not standing in a damn graveyard waiting for the undead to rise so I can turn them into Roomba food!” Bucky huffed, the silence of the cemetery making his voice echo, and an owl screech. 

 

“ _ Once in every generation- _ ” Tony started, with the voice of repeating himself for the hundredth time. 

 

“ _ A girl is born, one with the strength and skill _ blah blah blah,” Bucky waved a metal hand dismissively. “Heard it before. One, I’m not a girl, which, wow, the PTB really fucked up that, two, cousin Buffy totally fixed the ‘once in every generation’ bullshit years ago, Stark. You should know, your cousin Xander was there. So me being a slayer A) makes no sense due to my lack of vagina, and B) there’s gotta be more Slayers in Brooklyn.”

Tony sighed the long-suffering sigh that every other watcher who knew Bucky Barnes sighed. And then sighed again.  

 

“A) You and your cousin are way too much alike,” Bucky smirked at that, the dick, “and B) I’m pretty sure the PTB were confused by your hair and the fact that you listen to Adele. They must have thought you were a girl. And no, there are no other Slayers in Brooklyn.”

 

“Bucky, Buffy, so diff,” Bucky groaned,

 

“Not really-”

 

“And Adele is a goddess, respect her!” Buck twirled a stake then threw it behind himself, catching the shocked vamp right in the heart, then poofing into dust. “Plus, really? Ok, we’re not as bad as Jersy but still, there should be more than one Slayer here, I have a life!”  


End file.
